Protector
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Based off the Damon&Elena scenes in episode 2x10.


**Damon POV**

Damon got into his car. He was beyond pissed. Rose had called him and told him that he needed to get to Richmond immediately. That it was about Elena. He could kill Rose for being so stupid when it came to Elena. He had told her to stay put, that she was to go no where, but instead she had disobeyed him anyway by leaving the house and going to see Rose.

He recalled the conversation in the kitchen at Elena's house this morning. How her eyes had lingered on him when she said she cared about him getting hurt or worse dying, before they left his to land on Stefan. He knew he shouldn't read anything into it, that she would always love Stefan and not him. Even if her and Stefan were broken up. Deep down inside he knew it wasn't going to last, he knew any little thing would bring them back together again.

Damon shook his head to clear it. His mind always seem to stray towards Elena. She was like a curse he couldn't be rid of. He refocused his mind back on the road in front of him. His foot pressing down harder on the accelerator. He was speeding crazily, daring a patrolman to pull him over.

He pulled up at Slater's loft. He parked behind Rose's car and then got out of the car. He made his way up the steps, heading to the front door. He banged on the door. Not caring that he left a big dent. Rose opened the door so that he could enter. He did so, glaring at her the whole time. Her facial expression saying that she didn't know that Elena was planning something like this. She led the way into the living room.

Elena had her back facing him as he entered. She was drinking a glass of water. He walked ever so slowly behind her, trying to restrain his angry. He was so close to her that all he had to do was reach his hand out to touch her. She didn't sense his presence, which angered him greatly. She could easily be killed without knowing the face of her attacker. He had told her once before to always beware of her surroundings, to never completely relax.

Her long straight brunette hair cascaded down her back in waves. He inhaled her scent, his nostrils flaring. She smelled of strawberries and minty flavored toothpaste. The combination made his crystal blue eyes cloud with lust. Before he could stop it, a low groan escaped passed his lips. Alerting her to him. She turned around and jumped, almost dropping her glass of water.

Before Elena could read the lust in his eyes, Damon replaced it back with his anger. Her own eyes showed her shock that he had found her here and they quickly filled with anger, because she knew he was going to try to force her to come back with him. Her eyes challenged his.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, his voice filled with anger. "I thought I told you to stay put".

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked as she tore her eyes away from his to see Rose standing behind him. She shook her head in disbelief. "You called him? How could you?".

"I'm sorry Elena," Rose said, not sounding at all apologetic.

"You told me that you understood" Elena bit out furiously, her brown eyes getting darker and darker.

"She lied," Damon said dryly. "Now come on, we're leaving".

Elena tore her eyes away from Rose to focus back on him. She sat down her glass of water without taking her eyes off of him.

"No," Elena said defiantly, her head going back. Her arms crossed over her chest and her face set.

"I said we're leaving Elena," Damon said coolly, his voice not up for discussion. His eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm not going with you Damon," Elena said stubbornly.

"You don't get to make decisions anymore" Damon said evenly.

"When did I ever make a decision?" Elena asked angrily. "You and Stefan do that for me now. This is my decision".

"Who's going to save your life when you're out making decisions?" Damon asked with sarcasm.

"You're not listening to me Damon, I don't won't to be saved" Elena said, her eyes looking up into his. Making sure he got her meaning. "Not if it means Klaus is going to kill every single person I love".

He did as his eyes searched hers.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself" Damon said threateningly. His facial expression showing he was serious.

Damon grabbed her arm, but she snatched her arm away.

"No," Elena said as she was raising her fist to punch him, but he caught her blow with perfect ease.

He squeezed her fist cruelly as his angry eyes stared down into hers, his body leaning in towards hers. Her breath hitched from his closeness, her breasts crushed against his rock hard chest. The swell of her breasts was visible from the top of her shirt. His eyes couldn't help but linger as they stared hungrily. Her tongue came out to wet her lips. His eyes dropping to her lips as hers dropped to his lips, and then back up to her face again.

"Don't ever do that again" Damon said deadly, his eyes burning a hole into hers.

Damon felt her quivering, her shaky breath fanning his face. Good, he wanted to scare her. If it would knock some sense into that beautiful head of hers, then great.

Suddenly the door to the loft burst open and three vampires came striding in. Their eyes locked on Elena. Damon got in front of Elena, shielding her from their view.

"We're here for the doppelganger" One of the vampires said.

"Thank you for coming," Elena said as she stepped out from behind Damon and started to walk towards them.

"I will broke your arm" Damon said through clench teeth as his hand grabbed her arm with brutality.

She cried out painfully, trying to pull her arm out of his grip unsuccessfully. He smirked with pure satisfaction. His eyes not on her, but the vampires that just came into the front door of Slater's house.

"There's nothing here for you" Damon told them coldly.

Without warning the vampire closet to the door went down suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. Elijah stood over his lifeless body. Rose used her vampire speed and disappeared from sight, leaving him at a disadvantage. He wasn't even surprise by her action.

"I killed you, you were dead" Damon said, pushing Elena more behind him for more protection. His hand still gripping her arm in case she did anything else stupid.

"For centuries now," Elijah answered him. His eyes on the two remaining vampires standing in front of him. "Who are you?".

"Who are you?" The same one vampire asked as he looked Elijah over.

"Well, I'm Elijah" Elijah said with a chilly smile.

The one vampire looked shocked and a little scared, before he said.

"We were going to bring her to you, for Klaus" He said nervously. Damon knew he was lying and he knew that Elijah did too. "She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exist, but she does. Klaus would want to see her. He glanced back at Elena, and then back at Elijah.

"Do anyone else know you're here?" Elijah asked them.

"Damon already knew what was coming.

"No," The same one vampire said.

"Then you have been incredibly helpful" Elijah said as he ripped out both of their hearts at the sametime.

He dropped their hearts and stared at Damon. Damon let go of Elena's arm to shield her even more. Her arms came around to hug his waist from behind tightly, her soft body pressing into his. Her heart beating insanely. Her soft breath tickling his neck, her lips grazing his skin. He felt his lust returning, but he pushed it back. Now wasn't the time.

Damon was willing to die for her, he will always be willing. If it meant protecting someone that he loved. If she only knew, but she didn't because he compelled her to forget his bittersweet confession he made to her that unforgettable night up in her bedroom.

Elijah continued to look at him, then he looked at Elena, and then he turned and left using his vampire speed. Elena sighed with relief, her body relaxing. Damon turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, her arms still wrapped around his waist. They stared at each other with confusion. Neither one of them understanding Elijah's reason for sparing them.

She finally realized her arms were around him. She quickly withdrew her arms, looking slightly embarrassed. He kept his face expressionless as she removed her arms, already missing the weight of her body.

"I guess I have to take you home since your ride left you stranded" Damon said as he headed out the front door with Elena following on his heels.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to run" Elena said doubtfully, not entirely sure. "She was just scared".

She opened the door on the passenger side and got in. Damon started up the car, giving Elena an are you really serious look. He couldn't believe she was making excuses for her, when she wasn't even sure.

"Sure she did," Damon said smirking. "She's been running for five hundred years".

"I can't believe that Elijah is still alive when you clearly killed him," Elena said, her voice still filled with shock. "Why do you think he killed those two vampires and just let us go?" I mean there has to be some reason behind it".

"Elena who know what his true motives are" Damon said, his eyes fixed on the road. His eyes checking the rearview mirror occasionally to see if they were being followed. "If I had a dollar for everytime an evil vampire surprise me".

He was about to say something else, but his cell phone rung interrupting their conversation. He answered it, while Elena was lost in thought. It was Jeremy calling to tell him what happened with Stefan at the tomb. He told him that he would handled the situation and then he hung up. He could sense Elena's eyes on him, but he decided to wait and tell her when they got there.

Damon didn't won't her doing anything stupid yet again. Elena was too compulsive. Hell he shouldn't talk, he was pretty damn compulsive too. He laughed to himself softly, drawing her eyes once again. She was trying to read him.

"What you did today was incredibly stupid" Damon said, breaking the silence.

"The only thing that was stupid was that I got caught" Elena snapped back, her eyes focused back on the road. "I don't question why you and Stefan and everyone else tries so hard to save me, you shouldn't question why I would save all of you".

She was right, she had a point. He shouldn't question her, because she never questioned them. He knew why, because she loved them. She was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, even if he didn't agree with it. All he wanted to do was protect her and he expected her to fall in line with his decision, knowing that it would make her hate him and defy him even more. That was the sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Why are we here?" Elena asked upon seeing their destination.

Damon cut the car off, and then turned around in his seat to face her. His eyes watching hers intensely.

"Now Elena I don't won't you to do anything foolish," Damon said before continuing. "Stefan is stuck in the tomb with Katherine".

Before he could say anything else, she was flying out the door and running towards the tomb. Damon cursed angrily and loudly, before opening his own door and running after her. Using his vampire speed to his advantage. He caught her in a manner of seconds just before she reached the opening of the tomb.

"Don't you dare," Damon said as his body held hers up against the tomb wall, pinning her in place. "I told you not to do anything foolish".

"Stefan's in there Damon, I have to do something" Elena said twisting in his hold. "How could you let this happen?".

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked, looking into her accusing eyes. "I was too busy trying to save you from your crazy kamikaze mission".

He couldn't believe she had the nerve to blame him.

"You didn't even have to go after the moonstone in the first place" Elena said, her voice filled with venom

"It was the right call Elena," Damon said angrily.

"Right call! " Elena screamed at the top of her voice. "How is any of this the right call?".

And with that she struggled against him viciously, trying to break free, but he continued to hold her body against the wall. Her hate filled eyes pore into him. Her fist pounded on his chest, whatever part of him she could find. Her screams of frustration filled the tomb, the sounds bouncing off the wall. Her hands pushing against his chest. Her feet kicking him.

"Damon let go of me! I said let go of me Damon!" Elena yelled angrily, her fist pounding on him once again. Her body still struggling against his unmoving one.

He did the only thing he knew that could stop her struggling, something he had wanted to do since the first day he met her. He kissed her with passion felt desire. Passion he had held back only for her. Her hands stopping their movement entirely. Her body melting into his.

Her arms came up to link around his neck, her fingers lightly running through his hair. His arms tightening around her small waist. Their kissing intensified with each tug.

Electricity crackled in the air. She gasped as he pushed his tongue passed her lips, exploring the inside of her mouth as hers did the same. She sighed into his mouth as his tongue stroked hers. Their tongues wrestled for position.

Damon finally broke his mouth away from hers . He wanted to kiss her forever. Just the touch of her lips to his, set him aflame. She made him feel things and want things that he thought was lost.

"You done?" Damon asked. He was breathing heavily.

He moved his body away from hers. Her dazed eyes stared into his, thoughts of Stefan forgotten for just one moment as his kisses and newly discovered feelings for him penetrated her mind. She broke her eyes away from him and shook her head, clearing the fog that had just come over her.

She tried to make another move towards the opening, but Damon blocked her path. His eyes clearly warning her. She stared at him with flames flashing in her eyes and ran a hand through her hair in frustration, before she turned and left out the tomb.

Damon stared after her. His lips still burning from her kisses. He smirked to himself, loving his new found luck. He had plenty time to witness Elena exploring her feelings for him, as well as him playing for her heart and winning it before Stefan was released from the tomb. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and left out the tomb, where he knew Elena was waiting for him by his car with thoughts of him lingering on her mind.

.


End file.
